


Like it's Christmas

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, CBT, Dom/sub, Girl Penis, Other, PVC, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, nameless faceless character, surgical modification mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana preferred that Kurt crawl behind her, his eyes glued to the tall heels of her boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just to emphasize, there is some VERY extreme body modification and dehumanization mentioned. These do not happen to Kurt, but if it bothers you, stay far away. 
> 
> Originally written for [GKM prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=63396278#t63396278).

She preferred that he crawl behind her, his eyes glued to the tall heels of her boots. His leash ran between his legs, wrapped around his balls, then between the globes of his ass, threaded through his collar, and finally attached to her boot. It incentivised crawling quickly. 

She finally stopped and Kurt knelt at her feet and kissed her exposed toes, peeking out from the front of her boots. 

Santana demanded complete and immediate submission. Kurt existed for her to torture and derive pleasure from. That was all. If he was very lucky, she would force him to debase himself by orgasming in some degrading and humiliating way. The last time she did, she ordered him to his elbows and knees, shoved a vibrating plug in his ass, and sat back behind him, manipulating it with her foot until he came all over the floor for the viewing enjoyment of several of her friends. 

Of course he had to lick the floor clean. 

“It doesn’t take much to make my little slut cum,” she coo’ed, grabbing his chin and kissing his nose. “Of course it doesn’t since you haven’t since Christmas.” 

The girls all laughed. 

“You allowed him to cum at Christmas?” Quinn asked. “I’m shocked. Are you growing a heart, Satan?” 

“I couldn’t help myself. You should have seen the way he looked in that little Santa-girl outfit, skirt flipped up over his butt, squirming on my girl cock. You loved it, didn’t you, baby?” she asked, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him back, exposing his throat. Wisely, he didn’t answer. 

Right now, hoping she wouldn’t -

He gasped, trying unsuccessfully to swallow a scream when she kicked her legs up in the air before setting them down on his back. 

“You should really do something about that. I know a good surgeon. Take those vocal chords right out,” Quinn offered, imitating a snipping motion with her fingers. 

“Yeah, no, I like hearing him scream and beg and all those pain filled things.” She tugged on the leash again, forcing a whine from Kurt. “Don’t I, twinkle toes?” 

Santana didn’t have a name for him. She just called him whatever affectionate insult that popped into her head in that moment. 

“She does other modifications as well.” 

“Honey, for the last time, why would I want to remove his balls? They are so fuckin’ much fun to stick pins in.” 

Quinn shrugged. “Not the only thing you can do.” 

Kurt’s eyes involuntarily darted up to look at the sexless, faceless, PVC slave at Quinn’s side. There was no indication even of what the slave might have been, only endless yards of rubber, revealing just a mouth. She led it around by a handle attached to its collar, forcing the thing to bend forward slightly and shuffle along. 

“And you are a pervert,” Satana replied. Spreading her legs, she pulled Kurt’s head up and flipped her skirt back at the same time, revealing her pretty girl cock. “I mean, I luvs to think about docking his cock, but then I’d want to put it back in the morning so I can step on it, and detachable penis - not actually a thing.” 

Kurt sucked her penis into his mouth in one long slurp, humming and making little piggy noises as he sucked. The tap of her boot twice against his thigh told him that she wanted it quick and dirty, so he sucked hard and tongued the underside, the way she liked best, until she squirted down his throat. 

“Damn, yeah, you are the best slut ever, baby.” Letting his head go, she allowed him to keep nursing her girl cock, gently playing with it with his tongue. He kissed it worshipfully until he could be sure that sucking it into his mouth wouldn’t cause oversensitivity. “I do want to get him tatted though. Pink unicorns on his ass, horns pointed right straight at his hole.” 

“And you say I’m the pervert.” Quinn rolled her eyes. 

“Didn’t say you were the only one.”


End file.
